Blood, Sweat, and Tears
by LilyHeart47
Summary: I've found that love is the most unexpected of emotions. It ambushes you and strikes hard, like a hidden foe finally delivering you your deathblow. It stabs your heart with the most euphoric feelings and promises the most wonderful of times. At least, that's what I've heard. So, then, if love is so great, why does it always hurt me?


**Ok, so I know I've been gone for a while, and I don't really have an excuse. Just plain laziness. Yeah...**

 **Anyways! I'm back with more Fire Emblem yuri goodness, this time with FE Fates. This fic might be a bit more...controversial, as you'll see in later chapters, but whatevs.**

 **So, I hope you enjoy, and please feel free to leave a review! I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can.**

I am used to having two types of dreams. They often share many similarities: hot, sweating flesh. The primal sound of panting voices, exerted to their limits. The intense pulse of adrenaline coursing through my body. Two hearts beating in tandem, both intent with one goal, to finish the other off.

However, there are...VAST differences between them as well. In one, I am fully armored, fighting to the death with a faceless enemy, sweat and blood coating our bodies as we perform a lethal dance upon a barren, war torn stage. In the other, I wear nothing at all, fighting a different sort of battle with a faceless woman who is also naked, sweat and...other fluids covering our bodies as we join in the dance of pure ecstasy in a cushy, smoke-filled room.

Both dreams bring me pleasure, even if they never really deviate from the same routine. War and sex. I've never really felt raw pleasure from anything other than those two things.

However, something has changed recently in these two types of dreams. In the former, I am joined by a companion in battle, one whom I feel a deep connection to and an impulsive desire to protect. In the latter, the same companion presses against me as we race each other to the heights of ecstasy.

The same kind of dreams, but made different by the presence of this new person.

But contrary to my usual faceless foes and partners, I recognize her.

She has a face.

I wake up in a cold sweat, gasping for breath. It must still be very early in the morning, for it's pitch black outside the women's barracks, and the evening cicadas still call from outside the window.

I glance around first to make sure I have not awoken any of my comrades. On one side of me, Hana snores loudly and turns over. On the other, Setsuna continues to breathe heavily, drool dripping down her chin.

I lie back and release a heavy sigh, trying my best to ease my racing heart. This is the first time such a thing has happened to me. From what I've heard, most people seem to experience similar symptoms when waking up from a terrible nightmare. I've never had a nightmare before, either, but perhaps this could have been my first...? No, no, it couldn't have been a nightmare. It was far too pleasant. In fact, I don't think I've ever had a better dream in my life. So why am I shaking and sweating so much?

I try my best to recount the images and sensations that flowed through my mind as I slept, as I dreamed. The scent of a peculiar plant, earthy, but not overwhelmingly so, and calming. The softness of smooth, quivering skin beneath my curious fingers. Silky hair draped over my face, tickling my cheeks as feather light lips descend to meet mine...

Now that I remember, it seems impossible to forget. But it seemed so much more vivid than other dreams of that nature. I could feel so many powerful emotions at play, swirling around in my heart, twirling and mingling like the people at those fancy parties mother always loved to attend.

Though the memory of the dream returns to me, it is not complete. I can't recall a face. But I feel as if I should.

I shrug and settle down into my futon once more. That should be normal for both dreams. I've killed so many enemies that they've all seemed to blend into one faceless entity, a phantom that I slay every few nights. As for the indistinct women in the more...intimate setting, well, a broken heart can lead one to seek comfort from carnal desires. And when love cannot buy you one partner in bed, money can find you another.

Closing my eyes, I slowly drift back into the comforting embrace of sleep. The soft breathing of (most) of my comrades. The humid, summertime air. Even the distant cries of the cicadas all join together in a cathartic melody of pure serenity to lull me to sleep. My muscles lose tension. My heart slows to a steady beat. I feel at peace...

That is, until I remember the face in my dream.


End file.
